


Not Like The Movies

by pastryvivi



Series: A Songbird Sings For A Deer, A Viseul Drabble Collection [2]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 05:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19846540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastryvivi/pseuds/pastryvivi
Summary: The second installment in the Viseul drabble collection, A Songbird Sings For A Deer.Kahei and Haseul are rising actresses who play a couple in a romantic drama. The two can easily differentiate acting from real love; Until they’re given a new script where they have a first kiss, and they both begin to develop unfamiliar feelings for one another.





	Not Like The Movies

“That’s a wrap, everyone!” The producer called out. The busy filming set was now beginning to settle down as the crew gathered their equipment, the cast members tucking into their trailers to relax after hours of shooting the season finale of their drama.

A redhead and a short brunette decided to skip the cake and celebrations with the cast and crew, slipping into a pink sports car unnoticed and speeding off before they could be seen.

—

A loud echo sounded throughout the room as the two young actresses clinked their wine glasses together, sipping the bubbly pink liquid with closed eyes in a beautiful, and large modern condominium in the middle of the bustling streets of Seoul.

Wong Kahei, a newly debuted actress from Hong Kong, and Jo Haseul, South Korea’s latest on-screen obsession, celebrated another successful season finale and renewal of their romantic comedy, **_Everyday I Love You_ ** , over an _extremely_ expensive bottle of Moscato that Haseul had swiped from the trailer on the way to Kahei’s.

Haseul sighed happily, tucking her short brunette hair behind her tiny ears. “I didn’t think we’d actually get another season. The excitement was pretty low when the pilot aired, I was worried that we wouldn’t pull in enough viewers at first.” She took another sip of her Moscato, the color of her cheeks slowly beginning to match the color of her wine as Kahei noticed that the short-haired actress looked slightly tipsy.

Grabbing her wine glass and taking a long sip, Kahei chuckled when she finished, “Remember when you and I cried in the trailer together after the first episode because we thought we were gonna get canceled?” The redhead sighed with a wistful smile. “It seems so silly now, being three seasons in.”

“My, how times have changed.” Haseul swirled her drink in her delicate hand as she lounged on Kahei’s lavish vintage loveseat, her eyes locked on the woman before her who acted as her on-screen crush for the past two years. 

The media and fans of their drama constantly wished for them to be together in reality due to their chemistry _(on occasion the cast would entertain the idea)_ but the truth was that the two were only close friends and were determined to have it stay that way for the sake of their rising careers. Haseul and Kahei had become experts in keeping their personal feelings separate from the feelings of their characters, staying friends while most of their cast were already in relationships with one another. They had witnessed one too many meltdowns in the middle of filming an episode because an actor or actress had a bad break-up with another cast member and they wanted to avoid that at all costs.

“Have you gotten the script for the new season from Jinsol yet? She said she’d be finished with it tonight but it’s almost dawn and I’m excited to know what happens after Vivi rushes to the hospital.” Kahei had an eager smile as she bounced in her seat, she was a happy drunk as opposed to the short actress becoming sleepy after one glass of wine.

Haseul grinned as the sunlight shone brightly through the cracks of the pink chiffon curtains hanging from Kahei’s window — the two actresses had finished the entire bottle of Moscato by the morning. “You think Sooyoung will be pissed that her character got killed off?”

“Nah, she got a big superhero movie deal. She would have asked to be written off if they weren’t planning on it already.”

“ _Fuck_ , I wish I had one of those.”

Kahei smirked, “What would your superhero name be?”

“Ladybird.” Haseul responded without a second thought and Kahei quirked an eyebrow at her friend and castmate. 

“Have you spent your whole life waiting for the moment that someone asked you that question?” She asked with an amused laugh.

“Maybe.” Haseul laughed along with Kahei as she leaned back on her couch, her wine glass now empty. “I drew an entire costume as a kid, feathers and color schemes and everything.”

**_I’d like to see it._ ** Kahei thought as Haseul reached for her cellphone as it vibrated loudly on the glass coffee table. Haseul pointed to her phone, mouthing _‘It’s Jinsol’_ before answering the call from their writer, pressing the speaker icon.

“Hello? Yeah, Kahei was just talking about that. Okay, just send it through and we’ll both take a look at it. Oh! Before you go, you _gotta_ try Moscato. Oh, that was your bottle that I took? Hehe. _Maybe_ I finished it. _No_ , I’m not drunk! I’m speaking perfectly fine… Wha-Who the _hell_ would know what the capital of Missouri is? That can't determine my sobriety, it’s an impossible question! Just send the damn script, oh my God, I’m hanging up. _Bye._ ” Haseul pressed the screen rapidly as she tried to hang up on Jinsol as she continued to tease her about her drunkenness.

Kahei was in tears from laughter by the time Haseul finished her phone call, having heard the entire conversation through the speaker on Haseul’s phone. “I still wonder how Jinsol became an award-winning writer when she acts as dumb as you do.” She giggled. Haseul rolled her eyes with a chuckle as she got up to walk over to Kahei’s printer where Jinsol faxed the new script over.

Haseul’s eyes slowly widened as she picked up the small stack of papers and began to read, frowning as her eyes glossed over a specific line that made her gasp. “ _I’ve always been in love with you?!_ ” She exclaimed. **_Fucking. Jinsol._ ** Haseul felt herself beginning to sweat as Kahei ran over and grabbed her shoulder with a concerned expression.

“What happened, did you get a bad paper cut?” Kahei questioned, looking over at Haseul’s hands for any wounds.

Haseul bit her lip and shook her head, saying nothing as she passed the script to Kahei. She waited in silent agony as she watched the redhead read over the same line that she had, dropping the papers with a gasp. She looked up at Haseul with the most confused look that she had ever seen, “What the—? Are they _serious_?”

Haseul sighed. “It’s probably not as bad as we think. It could be like… a fluke, or a typo.”

Kahei stared at Haseul, her face devoid of expression. “A _typo_ ? They have auto-correct, they couldn’t have made a mistake! Jinsol checks the scripts _three_ times before she sends them out.”

They were screwed. The media was going to guzzle this like a pint of beer — getting drunk off of the fact that what they had wanted all along was finally coming to fruition — and Haseul felt like she also needed to be inebriated to get through their new scene.

Haseul sighed, sitting on the edge of the end table where the printer sat. “We’re actresses. We _act._ That’s what we’re good at. So we’ll get through it, right Kahei?”

Kahei pouted with a slight nod, crossing her arms like an upset child. She knew that there was no point in being stubborn about the new script or direction Jinsol was taking with their characters, especially when being a globally renowned actress was something that she had always dreamed of as a young girl. “Yeah… I guess,” Suddenly Kahei broke out into a huge grin. “But I’m obviously the better actress out of the two of us.”

Haseul gasped, placing a hand on her heart as if it broke hearing Kahei say those very words. “You can’t even cry on command!”

Kahei raised her eyebrows, “I can cry right now. I can!” She challenged.

Haseul pressed her lips together in an attempt to stifle her laughter as Kahei’s face contorted as she tried her best to force non-existent tears out of her eyes. After a few moments of failure, Kahei wiped her eyes and sighed when she found that her fingertips were dry.

“Fuck.” Kahei deadpanned. Haseul was in tears from laughter by now, doubling over with her arms wrapped around her stomach. “This doesn’t determine my acting skills!” Kahei yelled, playfully hitting the short brunette on the butt as she yelped and skipped away from her hands.

“I knew you always wanted to cop a feel!” Haseul called out with a giggle as Kahei began to chase her around her apartment. 

—

The cast was already in hair and makeup by the time that the two bright-eyed actresses showed up late to the condo that acted as their set _(thanks to Kahei chasing Haseul around for a full half-hour)_ , with Haseul running to the catering table to stuff her face with green grapes as Kahei took the time to greet the camera and production crew on both of their behalves. Kahei brushed the strands of her cherry-red bangs from her face as she stepped into the dressing room with Haseul following close behind.

The stylist threw her hands into the air with a loud “ _FINALLY!_ ” as Kahei walked up and gave her a hug with an apologetic smile.

“I’m sorry Jungeun, we got kind of…” Kahei and Haseul exchanged guilty, yet amused looks as Kahei continued. “... _sidetracked_ this morning on the way here, but we're here now and that's all that matters?” Haseul winced as Jungeun leaned forward and plucked Kahei against the forehead, the redhead whining in response.

Jungeun pointed a finger at both of her irresponsible friends, “Today is the start of the new season and you two _know_ that you’re supposed to be here on time for hair and makeup, _especially_ when it takes hours because Haseul for some reason can never keep a straight face whenever I apply her foundation!” 

Haseul stuck her tongue out at Jungeun as she rolled her eyes and moved to sit in front of her in the styling chair, fluffing out her short brunette hair. “Make me look like one of your French girls.” She said with a grin. Jungeun could only shake her head with a smile as Kahei went to the makeup station where the rest of the cast sat with Jinsol while Jungeun got to work on Haseul’s hair.

Jinsol wore a knowing smirk as the crimson-haired actress approached her, flipping her long blonde hair across her shoulder. “You’re late.” She pointed out as Kahei rolled her eyes. “Heh, did the new script knock you out or something?” The tall blonde screenwriter laughed as Kahei silently burned with anger, she knew Jinsol was going to love how dreadful the scene would be for both actresses to film.

“Just know… I’m getting you back.” Kahei’s eyes narrowed as she drew a finger across her neck like a guillotine, and Jinsol only laughed harder. 

Two hours passed by before the entire cast was ready for filming, rushing to their places all around the set. Kahei’s character was named _Vivi_ , an architect who has had many relationship troubles and turns to blind dates to find love. Haseul appeared alongside Kahei onscreen as _Joha_ , a headstrong lead singer of a band that has no time for commitment. Kahei was onset in the condominium the director had rented out, sitting in a chair working on her lines as Haseul emerged from the dressing room in an outfit that she would only see the actress wear once in her lifetime.

Since Haseul’s character was a singer in a band she was styled to look the part; her chestnut brown eyes were surrounded by smokey black eyeshadow, and the usually neat short bob she sported was now mussed and flipped to the side, her tiny stature practically nonexistent as she towered over Kahei in a pair of leather combat platform boots. She wore a semi-torn Misfits shirt paired with a black leather jacket and matching black leather shorts, her thick thighs were covered in ripped fishnet to complete the look.

Kahei was slightly confused when she found herself struggling to keep her eyes off of Haseul’s legs. Or Haseul, for that matter. 

Opposite to Haseul, Kahei’s character was more mellow in personality, so her styling was a lot less harsh; she wore a daisy print collared dress with satin heels, Kahei’s long cherry-red locks were wrapped up in a white ribbon sitting atop her head, and her makeup was soft and delicate as her lips were coated in a glossy baby pink tint.

Haseul smiled at Kahei as she walked up to her, sitting on the chair beside her. “You look cute.” She complimented with a wink. Kahei couldn't help but giggle as she playfully pushed her shoulder. 

“Are you ready for this?” Kahei’s voice wavered as she asked, unsure if _she_ was even ready.

Haseul sighed, “I’m sure we’ll have even harder roles in the future than this, it’s nothing to lose sleep over. We’ll get through it just like every other romantic scene we’ve had to do with the other cast members.” Kahei’s stomach flipped as she said the word _‘romantic’_... that word held so much meaning and it was unfamiliar for Haseul to use it.

Kahei only nodded in response as their director Hyunjin made her way over to where the two actresses sat, flashing them a bright smile. “This season is gonna be our best one yet girls, trust me on this!” She beamed. Haseul fought the urge to roll her eyes. “There’s so much in store for Everyday I Love You and although you’ve both expressed your worry, this change in dynamic is the right direction for us to take for your characters.” 

Kahei forced a smile despite the anxiety she felt about the upcoming scene, “We’ll do our best to bring Jinsol’s vision to reality. We won’t let you down, right Haseul?” She looked to Haseul and nudged her shoulder when she didn’t answer.

The redheaded actress accidentally nudged Haseul too hard and nearly knocked her off of her seat. “Y-yeah we will!” Haseul sputtered nervously.

Hyunjin nodded, putting her hands on each of their shoulders, “Let’s make this season great. Cameras on in five!” She called out to the crew as she walked to her director’s chair.

—

The film lights and reflector sheets were bright throughout the condominium living room that the two actresses sat in. Their opening season scene involved Vivi and Joha discussing their newfound feelings for one another, as the previous season finale hinted at a budding romance when the two shared a longing embrace. The scene alone broke the internet and spawned thousands of fan-written fiction that Haseul convinced Kahei to read one day.

Kahei straightened her dress as she shifted nervously in her seat, immediately snapping into actress mode when the cameraman gave the signal. Soft piano played in the background as Kahei began to say her lines, “...I didn’t think you felt the same way, Joha. When did you get these feelings?” Her voice was soft and full of emotion as she spoke.

Haseul leaned forward in her chair, gently grabbing Kahei’s hand and caressing it. Her heart raced as she had to say the very line that would change everything. 

“I’ve always been in love with you.”

Haseul felt like her heart would beat out of her chest. Kahei’s eyes widened, channeling her character’s feelings, and her eyes slowly brimmed with tears. Haseul wanted to smile, she was immensely proud of her best friend as she had never been able to cry while acting but she kept her composure and waited for Kahei’s next line.

“You… _have_?” Kahei asked, tears now falling freely down her cheeks. 

They both knew what was next, having reviewed the script together that night at Kahei’s apartment, and Haseul felt close to fainting when she and Kahei locked eyes. Kahei slowly moved towards Haseul, sitting in her lap and wrapping her arms around the short brunette’s neck. Haseul gulped out of character as Kahei leaned in closer, “I have.” She whispered.

In one swift motion, Kahei pressed her lips to Haseul’s, getting even closer when Haseul wrapped her arms around her waist. The kiss lasted for about ten seconds but for the two actresses, it somehow lasted for hours. Cheers and gasps were heard coming from the cast and crew behind the camera.

Kahei pulled back first with a shy smile, her cheeks as red as her hair as Hyunjin yelled “Cut!” from her chair off-set. The young director sported a huge smile, giving Haseul and Kahei an excited thumbs-up. When the overhead lights were back on and the cameras were turned off, Kahei and Haseul shared a long sigh. 

The two actresses were still silent in their chairs as the team slowly began to leave the film set, unable to meet each other’s eyes. Kahei fiddled with her thumbs as she stared at the beige carpet, her mind racing wild with thoughts. Haseul sat on the opposite side of Kahei, just as quiet as her fingers lightly touched her lips. The feeling of the short kiss lingered behind and Haseul couldn’t fight the bright red blush that spread across her cheeks as she replayed the scene in her mind.

After what felt like an eternity, Kahei finally stood and straightened her dress, turning to look at Haseul with nervous eyes. “So,” A nervous chuckle slipped from her lips and the red-haired actress cleared her throat. “That wasn’t as bad as I thought it would be...” She bit her lip, awaiting Haseul’s response. 

Why did she suddenly feel so different around the shorter actress? Could one kiss change everything? Haseul stood to her feet without a word and looked down at her feet, the volume of her voice barely above a whisper as she spoke, “I-I… didn’t _hate_ it.”

Kahei eyed Haseul anxiously, “But?” There had to be more than that.

“But I… have to go. I’m sorry Kahei, I’ll talk to you later. I-I just _really_ have to talk to Jinsol right now or I will lose my mind.” Haseul tried her best to explain why she felt so flustered as she walked off of the film set and grabbed her purse from a nearby table, but she couldn’t tell her even if she wanted to. At least not now, not after this. It would change _everything_ about their friendship, about their careers.

Kahei stood in silent confusion as she watched her short-haired friend jog to the exit, scratching her head when the door closed with a loud bang. Pulling out her iPhone, Kahei’s fingers moved swiftly across the touchscreen as she scrolled down the news feed of her social media, gasping in surprise when her eyes locked onto a big red headline:

**_EVERYDAY I LOVE YOU NEW SEASON ROMANCE LEAKED (WITH PICTURES!)+ JO HASEUL AND WONG KAHEI DATING???_ **

Kahei’s eyes widened when she saw the attached pictures. “Oh. My. _God_ .” The pictures were of Haseul and Kahei dressed as their respective characters, locking lips on-set. **_Already?!_ ** Kahei thought. The pictures had to have been taken less than an hour ago by an unknown source; the shoot had just wrapped up for the first episode of their new season and not one gossip site reporter was seen. Kahei rolled her eyes. Neither Kahei nor Haseul had fully recovered from having to film the scene yet before it was leaked to the tabloids and now the two young actresses would be asked about a relationship that’s purely fictional in every interview.

With swift fingers, Kahei instantly sent a text to Haseul telling her that they need to meet. Whether Haseul had already seen the articles or not, Kahei and Haseul needed to come up with a plan to avoid having the spotlight focus on the ridiculous possibility of them being in a relationship and not on their talents as actresses. Kahei sighed as she made her way to the same exit Haseul had rushed through, smiling slightly when her phone dinged with a text alert from her friend.

—

Haseul let out an exhausted sigh as her vision was filled with nothing but the blue ripples of the ocean before her. Kahei had texted her ten minutes after she had left with a link to an article with a headline that Haseul knew she would see eventually, telling her that they needed to meet and discuss their next step. 

She stood at the railing of the bridge with her hands gripping the rusted metal tight; Haseul tried her best to block out the sound of the rapidly increasing alerts from her phone that were most likely all about a leaked photo that was misinforming everyone. She closed her eyes, losing herself in the ambiance of the water and seagulls before opening them when she heard approaching footsteps.

The short-haired actress turned to see Kahei making her way towards her with an apologetic smile as Haseul gave her best friend a weak wave. Kahei chuckled as she pulled Haseul into a hug, “I’m sorry that this is happening to us, Seul. Admit it though, you knew this day was coming.”

**_I did._ ** “I didn’t.” Haseul lied. “I knew the tabloids were stupid, but I didn’t think they were _that_ stupid enough to believe a leak from an unknown source.” 

Kahei shrugged, using a hand to keep her cherry-red tresses from whipping wildly in the wind. “They believe anything. Plus they’ve been wanting us to be together since the drama started and our characters first met. Remember the fan blogs dedicated to making edits of us? The inappropriately detailed fanfics?”

Haseul facepalmed, “Oh my God,” She muttered behind her hands. “They were all so _bad_! I was always a guy for some reason.”

Kahei laughed, brushing Haseul’s short brown hair. “I mean — that hair _does_ look a little boyish on you.” Haseul made a face, slapping the redhead’s hand away playfully.

Haseul sighed, sitting on the stone bench behind them. “So let’s get to the point already,” She clasped her hands together in her lap. “What’s the plan to avoid this chaos?”

“Whenever we’re asked about our false relationship by interviewers, remind them that it’s only for television and it’s our job and that if they believe it then it means we’re doing our job well.”

“Wow…” Haseul grinned. “That was some next-level lawyer shit.”

Kahei flipped her long red hair and gave a bright smile, “I have always wanted to play in a criminal justice drama. Wouldn’t I look hot in glasses and a pantsuit?” Kahei posed as Haseul rolled her eyes.

“Asking questions like that is what would make us seem like we’re actually dating.” Haseul whispered.

Kahei grinned mischievously, jumping into the short actress’ lap without warning and wrapping her arms around her neck as Haseul struggled to pull away. “What are you d-doing?! Kahei, get off!” She tried pushing her but Kahei used all of her weight to prevent herself from being launched off of Haseul’s lap.

She nestled her head in the crook of Haseul’s neck, nuzzling her lightly as she spoke in a whisper, “If this is what they want, why not give it to them?”

Haseul’s eyes widened but she finally stopped her struggling. **_What is she doing? If anyone saw us—_ ** “There’s a guy with a camera right behind you. Don’t turn around!” Kahei grabbed Haseul’s face and turned her to look into her eyes. “He’s been taking pictures of us since I got here… Most likely for more fake news.” Kahei was eyeing the paparazzi behind them like a hawk.

Haseul face was flushed bright red as she continued to struggle in Kahei’s arms, trying to pull herself away by latching onto anything near her. “Ka-Kahei! You can’t—” Haseul’s words evaporated into the air as Kahei grabbed her face and planted a kiss that would seem passionate to the eyes of others onto Haseul’s lips without warning. The kiss felt completely different from what Haseul had felt earlier in the rented condominium; the initial kiss between their characters had no meaning behind it, however this kiss… felt more authentic than when the two were acting.

**_What is she thinking?!_ **Haseul’s mind went haywire as Kahei pulled back with a sly smirk on her face, giving a wave to the photographer crouched in the bushes behind them. Haseul watched in disbelief as Kahei blew a kiss, “I hope you enjoyed the show!” The redheaded actress laughed as the paparazzi jogged back to his car now that his cover was blown.

The sound of screeching tires was heard down the block as Haseul slapped Kahei’s arm with a frown, “What the hell was that!” She yelled as Kahei giggled in response.

She shrugged, “This is what they want, _right_? Why not give it to them especially when it can help our careers and raise views for the drama?”

Haseul wanted to complain, but she had to admit it even if she didn’t want to say it aloud. Kahei was right. This kind of media coverage — as much as the two actresses hate it — is the most that they’ve had since the new season had been announced and if they continued with their “relationship” outside of filming, the exposure would only increase. Kahei was as unpredictable as she was intelligent, and that was one of many qualities that Haseul loved about her.

Haseul sighed and put up her hands in mock defeat, “You’re the mastermind here, I’m just following your lead.” After a few seconds, Haseul grinned. “So you didn’t kiss me because you’re secretly in love with me?”

Kahei stared at Haseul with a deadpan expression, “No.”

“That’s such a lie! You just couldn’t get enough after our kiss earlier.” She teased.

Kahei gasped, “You wish that I was obsessed with kissing you.”

Haseul inched closer. “Maybe you are.”

Kahei’s brow furrowed, **_Why is she getting closer… and closer?_ ** Kahei’s heart raced as Haseul touched the tips of their noses to each other lightly with a sneaky smile.

“Kiss me again and tell me that you don’t like it with a straight face. Then I’ll know that you’re a better actress than me.” Haseul challenged.

Kahei laughed, “You just want another kiss.” Haseul winked. “If I do this, will you be my fake girlfriend for the rest of the season? Even in public? On social media? At home?”

“Sure. Wait… doesn’t that just mean I’m your girlfriend?” Haseul questioned with a raised eyebrow. Kahei froze, **_Damn, I’m caught!_ **

She had never expressed her feelings before their characters were paired together, but Kahei had always secretly felt something for Haseul that was a little more than what one would usually feel for a best friend. The first day that Hyunjin had introduced the two at their first read-through, Kahei knew that she couldn’t just let the opportunity to get to know the beautiful, yet clumsy short-haired actress slip through her fingers. She accepted being her best friend rather than attempting to pursue a relationship with her to avoid complicating their job together, but in light of recent events, Kahei’s feelings are back and stronger than ever.

“ _And?_ ” Kahei whispered. Her eyes were locked onto Haseul’s with a gaze so strong that it took the shorter actress’ breath away. “I don’t think it would be that bad...” 

“It wouldn’t. Maybe. But what about the drama?”

“Co-stars have dated before. Most famous couples meet through working together.”

Haseul snorted, “You think we’ll be a famous couple?” She chuckled as Kahei held her hand in her lap, gently running her thumb over her knuckles as she spoke. “And what if we don’t work out? The chemistry between our characters—”

Kahei cut her off, “As you said, we’re actresses. We’ll just act like nothing ever happened.” She laughed. Although she played it cool, a piece of her silently wished that everything _would_ work out between the two. 

“So,” Kahei stuck out a hand. “Girlfriends it is?”

Haseul’s eyes darted between Kahei’s outstretched hand and her soft lips that were glistening with the same glittery pink gloss from their filming. 

“We didn’t kiss yet.” She smirked.

Haseul leaned forward and gently pressed her lips to Kahei’s, closing her eyes and losing herself to the calming sound of the waves below them. It felt as if ten minutes had passed before the two pulled away; Haseul giving a shy smile as Kahei only looked down at her feet, biting her lip.

Haseul brushed a strand of red hair that escaped from Kahei’s ribbon and gently cupped her face, “So?”

Kahei was nearly at a loss for words. “I… didn’t dislike it.” She breathed. In fact, she loved every moment of it. **_Thank God for this drama role._ **

Haseul grinned and stood to her feet while Kahei sat in her arms, bridal style. “When did you get this strong?” Kahei questioned, her eyes as wide as saucers. She was impressed, to say the least.

Haseul chuckled and adjusted Kahei in her arms, “I had to do fighting scenes last season, remember?” She set her down and pulled out her phone when it vibrated in her pants pocket.

She let out a laugh as her eyes locked onto the huge capitalized headline:

**WONG KAHEI AND JO HASEUL SEEN LOCKING LIPS IN THE PARK + RELATIONSHIP**

**CONFIRMED! PICTURES OF THEIR PASSIONATE KISS BELOW!**

Haseul turned her phone to Kahei and the redhead giggled, “Perfect.” She linked arms with Haseul as the two began to make their way out of the park and to the subway station.

“Are you sure you’re okay with this?” Kahei asked as they stopped at a red light. “We don’t have to go through with it if you’re uncomfortable.”

Haseul turned to Kahei and raised an eyebrow, “And what? Let someone else make you their girlfriend instead?” She leaned in close to Kahei and pecked her on the nose. “You wanted to be mine. Now you are.” She pulled back with a grin as she watched her now-girlfriend become incredibly flustered beside her as they waited for the light to change.

Kahei bit her lip as they were finally free to cross the street, “I’ve never dated anyone before.”

“Me either. First time for everything, right?”

  
Kahei thought for a few moments before looking down at Haseul’s hand, taking it into hers. She looked up at Haseul with a twinkle in her eye and a smile on her face as she spoke, “Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I love to procrastinate. But I've finally completed another prompt and ViSeul drabble, one that I think a lot of you may really like! I challenged myself with this one as I wrote about a profession that I have absolutely no experience in, but it was really fun to write this dynamic and if you have any questions/concerns/compliments/etc. please send them to my curiouscat @ curiouscat.me/sonatined


End file.
